


I Wanna Be Yours

by BreadCon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay learns to love, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadCon/pseuds/BreadCon
Summary: Being the oldest sibling in the royal family, responsibilities has been pushed onto George. Clay arrives to the castle with the intention of becoming a hardworking Knight to protect the land he lives in.The two men becomes close with a friendship blooming into an unspoken attraction between the two. As the summer heat passes the air, so does the fire-like lust as the two men indulge in the rawest and deepest fantasies, as well as the teaching of love and passion.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 176





	1. The forest

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy my work, please do leave constructive criticism or your thoughts in the comments. I hope the first chapter reflects my intention of presenting them, the next couple of chapters will be filled with lots of exciting content, trust me.

The public knew him for being the oldest sibling of three. His mother knew him for being the “delicate one”, whilst his father saw him as the smartest one of all. He received acknowledgment for wearing his crown, but his accomplishments shined even brighter than the stones could ever. Praise was always on the tip of everyone's tongue whenever he was around the table with his father, discussing tax payments and distribution of food to the villages. Or whenever he was in front of his mother and her friends, playing the piano so mesmerising that they’d beg him to play one more song.

George was a good brother as well, playing with his youngest sister whenever she was in the garden, or battling his younger brother for fun in the ring. Even to the servants, he would show great respect to their hard work, something his younger brother lacked. In his champers, scrolls of writing were neatly stacked in the many bookcases. He’d write his sheet music but the occasional poetry was bound to appear. His manservant did not have a hard job compared to his brother's servant.

No, George would sometimes do his bed when he woke up early, and would replace the water for the flowers whenever he would find time. Sebastian on the other hand, did not care for anything or his room for that matter.

Sebastian believed it was the servants who had to pick up everything he threw on the ground, and that they should be thankful to even serve royals like him. George would always give his brother a little flick on the neck, reminding him of manners. Sebastian may only be one year younger than him, but his attitude could be compared to a five year olds.

Though their separate lives were different, and ideologies would create some tension sometimes, they’d always get along great. Sebastian was with the many knights, training and being apart off the castles defence. George was behind the walls, creating strategic paths for the land to rule in alongside the wise men and women.

Their little sister was a lovely compilation of them both.

A brave hearted young girl with eyes full with science and leadership. George knew she had immense potential. Catrine and George would take long walks in the forrest behind the castle, talking about future plans and ideas. She did communicate better with her oldest brother but had her moments with the other.

George enjoyed simple things like a satisfying bite of an apple or being allowed to decorate the cake that would be served after dinner. Sometimes the sweet woman in the kitchen would even let him have a spoon of leftover cake. She would often pinch his left cheek and ask him to keep it a secret. Of course he could keep the secret, he’d done it since he was nine.

One could often find George read under his favourite tree deep in the castle’s garden, hidden away from all responsibilities. The gardener would sometimes show up and rest beside the prince. He did not mind at all and in some occasions the gardener would bring George’s favourite flowers to cheer him up. The gardener would even let the prince read out loud for him, and discuss meanings behind each book.

On the other side of the castle, the new Knights had started to unpack their belongings in their assigned champers. They had been welcomed with open arms, and would blend well with the already many Knights. Sir Clay had been awake for the past two days because of the long travels. The man had been barely awake during the ceremony, but the presence of a certain prince had caught his attention.

Prince George was next to the king, congratulating the new Knights. Drinks and meat were shared around the tables, as the king had retracted to the next meeting, the young men had gotten a chance to meet.

Clay had been sitting next to a few of the Knights, but did not join in their many conversations. That is when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. “Knight Clay am I right?” A soothing voice had spoken up.

“My lord, yes it is” out of respect, the Knight had stood up to bow, “Oh no you do not have to stand up, I understand you have had a difficult trip” George spoke as he waved down the other.

“Thank you my lord. The travel was tough but I did enjoy the natural creations of the land.” George nodded along with Clay’s experience as he swayed his glass in small circles. “An enjoyer of nature's creation? The east region is definitely the real beauty.”

A quiet laugh was shared between them, drowning out the many people in the hall. “I do find the greatness of the northern colours. I suppose the want for a new experience was my cravings.” The knight continued with the conversion. The prince would nod his head again, a smile had creeped up. “Well you are going to fall in love with the rivers, the conditions here are unmatched”.

Their conversations would continue along the night. At a certain point they were interrupted and that would be the ending of their many interactions to come. Soon it was time to return to the chambers, and without much thinking from either part, the night had ended.

The second time the two encountered, had been right after the heavy practice the Knights had been through. George had happened to be near the ring where most of the practice were. The Knights had bowed down respectfully and when the prince had noticed Clay in the line, a smile was given like a gift Clay would always remember.

Something the Knight had not noticed from their first talk, was the small limp and halt almost like movement the prince suffered from. His right leg would sometimes freeze in action, almost as if it caused the prince great pain from walking. The man held so much power in his walk, therefor seeing this small “imperfection” in something as mundane as walking, had caught the Knight’s attention.

Sebastian was the leader and would push the Knights to their limits. Clay did enjoy the burning sensation he would get whenever his muscles were to give out. He felt alive and strong, pushing his thoughts away or momentarily only being able to focus on the blood going through his veins.

George had found a place to sit when the young princess had joined him. He held her hand so dearly as they fell into conversation. A glimpse was shared between the Knight and the prince, the Knight realized he had stared at the other man far too long. The prince did not think anything of it, but certainly did not complain about the attention.

Not long after, an early afternoon right before the Knight were to take off to their routine patrols, the two princes had fallen into an argument. “Do you not have a book to attend to? Quit bothering me” were the first words Clay had heard coming from Sebastian. “You do not speak to me like that young man, the decision is final. If I do not see you leave right now, I will let father hear about your absence” George raised his voice in anger.

Sebastian had stopped in his tracks, turning to his brother before heading towards the Knights. “I have matters to attend to, Sir Simon will be in the lead of today.” Sebastian waved for Simon to walk up, right before he had left.

George on the other hand had shaken his head in disbelief as he walked next to his brother up to the castle.

After the patrol Clay had joined, the Knight discovered the prince near the castle’s forest. The sun set further, and no guard had been close to the prince. Clay had thought of it as his duty to make sure the prince was to be safe at all times.

“My lord” the man spoke, startling the other. The prince had obviously been in deep thought when the man had approached. “I apologize my Lord, it was not in my intention to startle you”. George quickly recovered with a smile as he looked over to the Knight. “It is okay sir Clay. My head was not in the right place.”

“It is getting very late my Lord, would it be all right to join you here? I did not see any guards close by”

The prince had turned his head, scanning the ground before nodding his head. “Yes of course, I had not realised it was getting so late. Here take a seat, you must be excused from the patrols.”

The Knight moved closer and sat on the bench, but kept respectful space between the two. “If it would be okay for me to ask, what is keeping you here my Lord?” Clay spoke, hoping it did not come across as inappropriate. To speak to the prince in such a manner was utmost unforgivable in most cases.

“You do not have to ask me for permission sir Clay, I am not my brother Sebastian” the prince laughed slightly, but the Knight continued in his silence. “I understand you work beneath my brother, but you are allowed to laugh a little, you look like a wounded animal. I will not bite you.” George broke the tension.

Clay finally let out a quiet chuckle, his shoulders falling from his nervousness. “Thank you my lord.”

There was a silence once again before George spoke “My thoughts are simply heavy. I find it difficult to think inside the castle sometimes.” Clay nodded his head in agreement. “You enjoy the atmospheric patience of the forest” Clay had said out loud, not quite realising what he had just said.

The prince looked at the Knight with question in his eyes. “How did you know?”

The Knight felt his face reddened from embarrassment. Clay had not wanted to speak in such manner to the prince he was working for. “I too enjoy nature's gifts, I believe you mentioned that the northern landscape held unspeakable beauty, my Lord.”

The prince had his mouth slightly agape his eyes filled with wonder before speaking “I see you remembered our conversations. Quite the observant man you are.”

Clay felt another chuckle escape. “I apologize once again my Lord, I spoke before truly thinking.”

A sweet smile returned to the prince's face, as the air around them was filled with the summery warmth. The prince reached out and held his hand on top of the Knight’s, similarly to how he held his sisters’. “Please do not apologize. I appreciate such qualities, to speak ones mind is a wonderful gift.”

The Knight felt his breath lock in his throat, the kindness the prince shared between the two was unbelievable. “But you are right, Sir Clay. It is getting quite late, would you mind walking me back to the castle?” An imitate reaction came from the Knight

_“Of course my Lord”_


	2. By the river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the first as I promised. Thank you so much for the nice comments, they definitely brightened my mood. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

A typical day in the castle for a Knight, would begin in the early morning. Polishing armour is a must, only the eldest Knights had their armour professionally cleaned and polished by the many servants. So for the ones like Clay, it would usually be the start of their mornings. Breakfast was served in the halls, in which one could choose to leave for a bath or stick around with the other men. Practice would be right after, in which the leader would show up. As prince, Sebastian had his armour scrubbed and cleaned. He would eat breakfast with his family before joining the Knights.

The men would all bow in respect, but it seemed that the more experienced Knights had a friendship type of bond with Sebastian and would sometimes “forget” to bow. They would even playfully hit each other and share couple of jokes. Sir Clay wished to one day be as almighty and experienced as the older Knights.

On the other end of the castle, the prince would wake up early to do his bed before his man-servant would show up. His servant insisted that he were the one to do the bed, but George would usually wave him off. A bath was prepared in his chamber, whilst breakfast was in the making in the royals kitchen. George loved the quietness of the mornings, and would engage in conversations with his servant.

“The new Knights have already been in combat. Sebastian must have sent them beyond the land’s ground” his servant spoke as the water was being boiled.

“I am not surprised, my brother is always so reckless” the prince responded, pulling off his clothes.

After a peaceful silence was shared between them, the bath was finally done preparing as George stepped in. Air escaped from his lips as he melted into the warm water, before he spoke once again, “What do you think of Sir Clay?”

His servant chuckled, “I have heard he is quite the romantic. The servants here has already fallen for his spell” George opened his eyes, his movements halting.

_“Oh”_

The servant stopped in his brushing off the princes clothes when he looked over to the man in the bath. “You sound disappointed.”

George continued in his washing “Not quite disappointed, simply surprised”

And surprised he were. Not even breakfast could break the constant thinking of his. How could the Knight already be so popular among the women in this castle? The man seemed rather shy. Of course the Knight could have kept up the act because George is a prince. It would make sense for the Knight to only let the surface to be shown, but why did he have to be such a…

What do one call a man like him? George truly thought the Knight was a rather intellectual person with experiences for days. Maybe that is why he found it so easy to speak to the Knight. What did the women find so attractive about Clay? His butter like voice or the warmth of his hand? George scuffed to himself.

Obviously not, women do not think that way. They probably only saw the man’s green eyes and curly hair. Maybe because his shoulders would stand high, or the muscle you could see the outline of when Clay wore his armour. George does not know how else they would find the Knight handsome.

As the prince took a bite of the bread, he fell more into deep thought. Clay himself is not only handsome, he is pretty too. George let out air that had been trapped. Pretty he is, high cheekbones with a splash of redness due to constant practice or when George had reached out for his hand. This is of course objectively speaking, anyone with eyes could tell the Knight did in fact have beauty.

“George my boy you have hardly touched your fruit” the Queen spoke out as she reached out for her son. Her already warm hand reached to touch his cheek. “Oh my, you are getting warm, are you feeling alright?” His mother asked.

Did George feel alright? In theory he did, though he did not understand where his thoughts were coming from or to why the lingering feeling of a loss was what he felt. “I think I need some air mother, may I be excused?”

“Of course, do come back if you feel better” the doors behind him were closed by the guards, as George found his way out to the ring.

Sebastian was talking to a few of the Knights when George joined them. “I could not help but to notice the absence of your annoying voice during breakfast,” George had stated, an underlying question. “I had things to do, besides what are you doing outside so early?”

The princes moved away from the rest of the men. “I will be leaving” Sebastian laughed as if he were laughing at some funny joke. “Oh, you are are being serious? Did you get permission?”

How unbelievable! “I beg you pardon? If I want to visit the rivers I certainly will do” George answered offendedly. “You are not getting on any horse, not with that leg you are not” Sebastian was adamant on stopping his brother. He was not going to be blamed for George’s disappearance.

“Oh you better watch me.” George finished as he turned his heel away and left for the horse stable. A bit of a tough walk, and it made the prince question wether or not he could actually ride the horse. George’s leg had been feeling worse than ever after his constant walking, he simply did not know if a horse ride was what he could take on right now.

But the voice of Sebastian kept irritating the prince, and his stubbornness certainly did not help with his poor judgment. When George had finally reached the stables, the doors were locked. He had reached down for his own set of keys but of course they had changed the lock.

The prince was allowed everywhere but the stables since his accident. His parents knew him too well.

All hope was about to be lost until he heard footsteps getting closer to him, and right around the corner, the soft blond locks were what greeted the prince. “Sir Clay?”

“My lord, what brings you here?” A smile had found its way on the Knights face, clearly surprised but a welcoming one. George stared at the locked doors, then back at Clay.

“I forgot the key to the stables, I wanted to take a ride before tea is served” George moved away from the doors as the Knight stepped closer.

“That sounds wonderful my Lord.” The doors were locked up as they both stepped inside. The smell definitely did not remind George of anything good about horse riding but he certainly missed the air.

“I am on stable duty for this hour, before the other Knights will join” Clay informed as he greeted one of the horses.

In front of the prince was Sebastian’s horse. His brother would go insane if he knew George took his horse. Reality had hit the man when he tried to get on top, when his leg gave out. The prince would have fallen if it weren’t for the balance he kept on the other.

The Knight had obviously noticed the struggle, further proved the idea in his mind, that something was wrong with the prince’s leg. “Do you need help my Lord?” Clay did not want to offend the prince by offering help, but it seemed like the other was in pain.

George looked at the Knight before speaking “How would you like a visit to the nearby rivers? It could be a nice start to your morning.”

The Knight looked as surprised as ever, “I would love to my Lord, but I can not ask you of that-“ “Oh but please sir Clay” the prince interrupted as he moved closer to the other.

As a spell that had been casted onto the Knight, the prince moved closer until his head had to be turned slightly forward in order for him to maintain eye-contact. “I promise you, I will make it worth your time” George spoke as his hand reached up to Knight’s face, softly pushing a part of the curls that stuck out awkwardly, behind his ear.

Words were stuck as the man felt the warmth of the prince’s hand. Eyes had glued themselves onto the brown honey like eyes, until the dam finally broke as he said “It would be an honour”

Do not get George wrong, he knew the effect he had on people, especially on the new ones. Some warm words of begging and glassy eyes, with the softest touch a person could ever feel, anyone would do as asked by the prince. And Clay was supposed to be a romantic? Poor man looked like he had never felt a touch of another person in ages.

“Thank you” Were the last words George spoke before pulling away. The prince turned to the horse as he held the lead in one of his hands, leading the horse outside the stable. After waiting a few moments, Clay came back to the heaven which George had sent him. As the two men made it out, George had tried to get on top once again before failing once again. If it had not been for the Knights strong arms that had held the prince up by his waist, he would have fallen. “Let me help you my Lord”

George did not mind feeling the Knight’s strong hands pulling him up on the horse as if he weighted like feather. The prince could definitely feel the fingers digging into his waist, if the Knight were to press a little harder it would have left questionable marks.

When they had reached the forrest, the speed had picked up. George had forgotten what it had felt like riding a horse, the air messing his neatly brushed hair, the lungs constant struggle to get enough air. It had almost numbed the pain his leg gave him. Behind him was Clay, when he peaked over his shoulder.

“Seems like you enjoy yourself.” The Knight commented with a smile plastered across his face. George laughed out audibly as he held out one arm to feel the air, the other in the hair off the horse. “I have not done this in years!”

What felt like a few minutes had turned out to be quite some time, but the energy was lingering in the air. Clay had gotten off his horse to help George down, his hands reaching the waist of the prince once more. George’s hands had naturally fallen on the Knight’s shoulders as he was pulled down. Once his feet felt the ground, he quickly recovered his hands away.

The river was as blue as the sky reflected it to be as the two men neared the water. George sat down onto the ground, patted the ground next to him. “Do not tell me you are afraid of the water sir Clay.” They both laughed as Clay had sat down noticeably closer than the first time.

The stream was rather lazy, but it had kept its promise of being a true beauty with the sparkling water. “I used to come here all the time when I was just a child. The guards never let me swim though.” Clay stared at George as the prince held his hand under water.

“I do not see any guards around us right now.” As if the devil spoke, daring the prince to take a swim. “Are you not some sort of my guard?” The Knight shrugged his shoulders, as he looked away from those eyes.

“Your brother is going to have me executed once we get back.” Clay joked, but knew some truth to it.

“I would never let him do such things. Besides you keep me safe from kidnappers” The Knight shook his head. “The king is going to believe I have kidnapped you”

George cupped the water with both of his hands before throwing it towards Clay. A rather loud gasp had escaped the Knight’s lips as he tried to dry himself off. “You scream like a girl”

Clay was in disbelief, the prince had such a sharp tongue and he was going to pay for it. “That is no fair my Lord.” Clay played off, as he took off his glove to throw water back. “Oh now you have started a fight you can not win!”

Their fight had begun, as water was trashed onto their clothes, hair and even the horses got some. Hearty laughs had echoed in the forrest, as both of them had seemingly forgotten their own identities. Clay had taken the hand of George’s as he pressed the other mans body against his before whispering “You do not want me to ruin that perfectly done hair off yours my Lord?” As the other hand had gotten water cupped.

The prince let out a shriek as his smile got even wider. Giggles died right before Clay was about to wash the other in the water, as he was right about to get his revenge, George had a rather unpleasant expression across his face.

Clay immediately stopped in his tracks as if their little bubble had been popped. “My Lord what is the matter? Did I do something wrong?” The Knight helped the prince down once again, as the other held onto his knee. “I apologize sir Clay, I did not mean to ruin the mood.”

The Knight was in disbelief to how kind the prince was. Even when the other was in pain, he still apologies. “You have not ruined anything my Lord, is it your leg?”

George looked away from the other as he slowly nodded. The other could tell from the glass like eyes and cheeks reddening that the prince was embarrassed and hurting a lot. “My leg has not felt the same since an accident years ago.”

The Knight would slowly push up the clothed leg as he asked “Can I take a look my Lord?” George had his hand on the others arm as he slowly nodded his head.

When pushing up the fabric that once had covered the leg, Clay could immediately understand why the prince had such a difficult time to even walk properly. Blue marks laid across the white porcelain-like leg, as well as redness to confirm irritation in the area of the knee.

The Knight put his right hand across the knee as he slowly pushed it. A soft gasp could be heard coming from the prince as he held the Knight of his armour. As a whisper, the prince quietly said almost like a pleading “You are hurting me.” Clay had maintained eye contact as the next few words left his lips without any thinking.

_“Do you trust me?”_

It was out of line to ever be speaking towards a prince like the Knight had done, but then again, it was out of line to be holding the other like this. George parted his now red lips, from the constant biting, but no words had left. Instead a simply nod was the best the prince could offer.

Clay once again pushed against the knee as stretching the leg towards his body. George closed his eyes as his head fell backwards. Soft whimpers of agony were heard until a specific pull on the knee had made the prince softly breathe out _“Ah Clay.”_

The Knight had almost stopped his massage when he heard his name be spoken out in such manner. Clay knew it was wrong for him to ever imagine that the noises that came from the princes mouth was more than platonic. But as the time seemed to have slowed down for the both of them, the Knight continued with the wish to hear his name once more.

The hand on his armour had loosened up, as he heard deep breaths come down from beneath him. Across the prince’s face were dried tears of peacefulness. The poor prince had felt constant pain across his whole body ever since the accident. But with the strong hands of the Knight on his leg, he finally felt relief from the intense burning.

Back in the castle with the moon being high in the sky, it was finally time to rest. The two men had made it back after the massage and continued conversations, to find Sebastian angry. George had defended the Knight, which Clay could not be more thankful for.

The other prince certainly was not as kind os George has been, because after Sebastian had threatened to tell on them, George had explained it as if he had forced Clay with him. Sebastian had thanked Clay for protecting his “irresponsible brother” as the prince put it.

Now that Clay had returned to his one man chamber, his mind should have closed for the night, but the voice of a certain one kept him awake. This late, the Knight had no longer control of the imageries his mind produced.

Slowly the platonic massage had no longer felt so platonic at all. The noises that reverberated in his head seemed so much more lewd and sensual. Clay had tried to stop his mind from picturing the prince in such a manner, but the warm feeling was bigger than the shamefulness.

Clay’s hand reached down to his night pants in seek for some relief. All he could think about were the faces of pleasure that came from the prince, how he had whispered the Knight’s name in the way he had. Slowly the hand started to work its way, but in a soft approach. George’s hand had felt so small and subtle compared to the Knight’s. He started to imagine the prince’s hand instead of his own. George’s hand would probably not fit, he would probably have to use both of his hands in order to please the Knight.

Those glassy eyes and tears of joy is what pushed Clay closer to the edge.

He had not known the prince could cry like so, and it made his mind wonder if Clay could make George cry in other ways. Those red lips of his would fit perfectly around him, better yet the soft skin of George’s leg made the Knight sure of the fact that George may be as soft everywhere on his body. He was so much smaller than him as well. Clay would be scared to crush George in anyway, but he knew he would always be gentle with him. Oh to touch the prince and leave marks across that skin of his.

His hand moved faster as he started to feel his release. His arm held the pillow beneath his head, as he started to breathe harder. The Knight could have pleasured the prince on the grass today, he could have given more than release from his pain.

That wonderful smell of his. Everything about the prince was so intoxicating. Everything George did made the Knight go crazy, and yet Clay could only ask for more.

Clay held his breath as sweet relief sweated of him. His hand kept going, not wanting to let go of the images of the prince. But all good moments has to come to an end, because after the Knight had come down from the pleasure, shame had started to eat him up.

How could he ever think of the prince like that? What disappointed excuse of a human must he be to take advantage of the prince’s trust like that? George had been so vulnerable and Clay took that moment from him because of his own greediness, for his own pleasure. Clay turned to his side.

What has he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, no words can explain how much it means to me. I hope I will see you till next chapter!


	3. Mutual spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter coming through but not the longest I have planned. Hope you will enjoy it! Inner dialogue is a big trend in this so strap yourself up because we are going for a ride! A nice ride of course.

George took a good look in the mirror before him. His hand would gently cup his then hurting knee, as he experimentally would push his weight onto it. Not long, the prince would start pacing around his chambers, still wary about his leg. It was still sore, but it did not hurt nearly as much. Almost like the prince could still feel the Knight’s hands on him. It had felt wonderful, as if the blond had used magic on him.

The prince has always felt self-conscious about his injury. When he no longer was allowed to practice and battle with the Knights, George had felt like he had lost the meaning of being a man. He wanted to earn his place in this castle just as much as Sebastian did. He needed to prove to the people that he was worthy of their respect.

Because of the embarrassment George had tried to hide the injury from the public eyes. But even simple things such as walking would tire the young man up rather quickly and would leave him unable to move. His leg would even lock in position. The years he had spent training and practicing no longer mattered.

Anger was what the prince had felt in the beginning of the journey. He disobeyed his parents whenever they asked for him, everything Sebastian did would remind him of everything he no longer could do and even the servants had treated him differently. But as said, it was years ago. George has learned that there are more things to being a man. For instance, the prince is very clever and has received a place on the table beside his father. People acknowledge his brain rather than giving him pitiful looks.

Then there are the days where the looks return. When his leg hurts more the next day and people start to notice his limp in his walk. The stares that will forever haunt him, like he is a wounded animal. George would consider himself a strong man, but in the eyes of the servants and Knights, he may appear weak.

Because of the lack of training, his physique has become smaller and less “manly” looking. No big muscles to show off, and certainly no pride. Well, that is the half-truth, George takes pride in a lot of his accomplishments and skills, but it is not the same as once before. His younger sister Catrine had been his inspection to get better. To not feel as angry and hurt about the accident. That he no longer wanted to lash out onto his parents or on the servants. She out of all had pulled George back onto reality. His life was not over because of his injury, and in no world would he let this define the man he wants to be.

Good things did come out from the newfound time he had on his hands. In the beginning of his recovery, the prince would paint. No, the paintings were certainly not beautiful, but with the years of practice alongside the learning the gardener would teach, the paintings had a newfound light and made their way onto the walls of the castle. When he was still a young boy, George had dropped the piano. He had not found joy in stroking the keys, creating art. The child in him wanted to fight and watch the Knights, dreaming about the day he could become one.

When those dreams were crushed, George had found his old passion back. His mother definitely enjoyed waking up to the old piano being played on. The artist in him had not stopped. Poetry was a rather guilty pleasure of his. On the loneliest nights, the boy would write romantic pieces.

Once he got a bit older and his book range had become more “mature” the special books he would sometimes read had taught him a thing or two about the kind of love he was seeking. George never quite understood the concept of who he wanted to love. The person in front of him in his more erotic thoughts, had always been faceless. Those books were hidden away for obvious reasons. How the prince even got a hold on them was a miracle. 

Those sides of George were nearly packed behind his mind every day. The artist he could not credit himself being, was not something the man was ashamed of, but did not want to create attention to. His mother called him “her delicate tulip.”

The prince understood it as her being supportive of the more sensitive side of him but in some strange way, George did not want to be viewed as soft or fragile, and yet he saw himself craving the touch of a lover to hold him as if he was a vase that was so breakable it had to be protected.

George took one good look at his neck as his hand made it up there to rest. The silk shirt had fallen onto his shoulders, revealing his collarbones and the rest of his neck. If the prince were to hold his hand on his neck tighter, the memories of the accident would break the safe space he had created.

Some nights he would even wake up in a sea of his own sweat, gasping for air as tears broke the dam. The prince would not dare to call for help, but rather lay in his own misery and hold himself until he would pass out after hours of begging, in hope someone could hear his pleas of peace. Night terrors had haunted him ever since, and it seemed like they would get clearer as time passed. A constant reminder of the night he wishes he could forget.

The door to his chambers opened as his manservant made his way in with clothes in his hand. The prince quickly pulled up his shirt and moved away from the mirror.

“Good morning my Lord” A warm smile that could only be described as home had displayed on the servant’s lips. “Morning Philip” 

His servant had placed the basket filled with clothes down, being surprisingly quiet. Philip would always be chatty with the prince. The two of them had known each other for years now, so when the smile on the servant’s lips was as big as it now were, George knew something was on the other’s mind.

“Now, what are you smiling about?” Philip simply shrugged his shoulders as he started to fold the clothes. The prince made his way to the basket with clothes, as he reached down and grabbed some clothes to fold as well.

Philip shook his head and grabbed onto the clothes George was starting to fold, “You always do it wrong.” The prince gave him a wide-eyed smile “I beg your pardon? It is my clothes, so I shall fold it as I please” George responded in a mocking voice.

George absolutely adored the energy his servant would bring. Bad days suddenly did not seem so bad when Philip was around. “I just went by the kitchens this morning.” His servant finally spoke, revealing what the smile was all about.

“The cook had lots to say about you to the other servants.” Philip continued, as he folded along with George. “Something about you not attending tea with your siblings yesterday” His servant was dancing around the main topic “Something about you running off with one of the new Knights maybe?” Philip finally revealed.

George finally broke with a laugh as he placed the clothes he was folding down. “I did not!” He said in his defense. “Well not actually running off, I simply wanted to visit the rivers, but the guards here would never let me”

A smug smile pressed onto the other’s lips as he quietly said, “So you decided to take the new Knight with you, who does not know any better?”

George had to think for a moment. That was a valid argument, but that was not the only reason why the prince had decided to ‘tag him along’. Sure, the fact that the Knight had been there at the right time had something to do with it, but George truly found the time they would spend together, as fun and easy going.

When the prince did not respond right away, the servant continued “Is that why you had asked me about him in the morning?”

It was now the prince’s time to shrug. “Truth to be told I have no idea.” Philip eyed George. “Well then if there happens to be another time, please do tell me about it. I had to cover for you, when the King requested your presence. Even Sebastian had us all worried.” George scuffed, “Sebastian was only angry because I took his horse.”

Back in the ring the Knights had been assigned partners to battle with, as Clay had been pared up with another man named Nick. Sir Nick had been a Knight for a full year and much more experienced with the sword. After being thrown around for an hour, Clay had finally found the confidence to ask for a break. The two men settled down as Nick threw the other his watercarrier. “Drink up, you look like you are going to faint.”

“Thank you”

“Say, you are the Knight who accompanied the prince yesterday?” Clay nodded his head as he gave back the watercarrier. “Yes, he had asked me to go along with him, to be a guard.”

Nick shook his head “Oh that prince is going to be the death of us. Some of us had been assigned to look for him when we had learned he had left the castle’s grounds. When you were missing as well, we all had hopped you were with him.” Clay knew the risk he had taken when he agreed to go with the prince but there had been no way he could have rejected the other.

“But I understand how frustrating it must be for George” Nick had stated once more. “He rarely gets to leave, spends most of his time in the big garden.”

The garden was the only peaceful place and Clay had only gotten to visit the place once before. The gardener is a sweet man, alongside the servants that would come along and help around. Though the garden was rather deep, and if one went far enough, sunlight would be blocked out by the trees. It was no wonder why George enjoyed that place. It was so quiet and far away from the noise.

“And how do you spend your time here Sir Nick?” Nick looked up to the sky with a relaxing gaze “The pub in the village nearby is a nice place if you know what I mean.” He playfully hit the blonde’s shoulder.

When practice had ended, Clay had spent his time on bathing and polishing his sword for the next time use. Because in this time being, Clay had been released and was allowed to spend his time as he wished. Though not much had come to mind with the new free time. Back in his chambers, Clay had changed his clothes, cleaned, scrubbed the floors and dusted off his personal belongings. The Knight had this inner need to be productive and the idea of not doing anything was certainly not appealing.

This constant need to be doing something, anything had always bothered the man. Always on the move, never truly enjoying the slowness days can be. The Knight absolutely adored the peace of the forests and the time spend in nature, but that was only whenever he had been stressed. After the deep cleaning, Clay had nothing better to do than get out of his chambers. The place was starting to close on him, almost like he was drowning in his own silence.

He could have gone out to join the other Knights, maybe they were playing cards or getting ready to visit the pub. Another part of him wanted to just be left alone. Gazing at the many fields of corn flowers, Clay had started to think about home. Oh, how he misses his family and friends. In the many letters they had sent him during his time of being a Knight, they had often described the village as being ’just the way you left it.’

His sisters had also written letters to him. Nothing enormous had happened since he left, but it was nice to know the small things. Like his younger sister getting a haircut she did not like, or how her older sister had bought a new dress. If Clay were to think hard enough, it almost felt like he was still back home.

Walking through the castle had made the Knight feel small. The high walls and many guards to greet, had made him realize how little he knew about the place he was supposed to protect.

The sun was to set when the Knight had found his way to the castle’s garden. As stated before, the man has been in there once. That was simply to find the gardener but there was no reason for him to go in today.

The Knight had his mind on going higher into the castle. He had finally reached the staircases but upon exploring the higher floors, Clay had lost his way. Halls with doors that looked exactly the same, not even guards were close by which made him worry a bit.

What had looked like the end of a maze, paintings had been covering the high walls of the hallway. Large doors by the end of it were closed, with light coming from under it. It could not have been the Queen’s and King’s chambers as it was much more secured.

The only guards he had seen was a bit further away. Clay has always been the one to have a poor judgement especially when it came to what he knew he should not do and what was right. What is it his mother used to say? Curiosity killed the cat.

Voices were heard coming from behind the door. Clay had half his mind to leave, so when he accidentally knocked into a painting and made a loud sound, the voices stopped for a second.

_“Did you hear that?”_

_“It was probably one of the guards”_

_“This late? Should I look outside?”_

_“It was probably nothing”_

When the door opened and blinded Clay with the light, a servant was what greeted him. They both looked at each other for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say. It was like Clay had been caught doing something horrible.

“Philip who is it?” That is when the Knight realized whose chambers, he passed by.

Philip looked at the Knight before a smug smirk was placed onto the servant’s lips. “Oh, just a Knight coming to visit you.”

Philip moved away from the door stepping closer to the Knight. “I was going to leave soon anyway. Take care Sir Clay.”

The servant lightly pushed the Knight to the chamber’s doors with a knowing smile. Clay had not said anything until the other had stepped away “And to you Sir.” The Knight had not known whether or not to step inside. It felt like he was breaking some unspoken rule of some sort. Was he even allowed to visit the Prince? Were Knights allowed to step into royal’s chambers in nonimportant situations?

His questions were answered when the head of a sweet prince peaked out of the large doors. When the Prince caught the eyes of the Knight, a moment of warmth had washed over the both of them. George’s smile had reached to the corner of his eyes as he moved away from his doors.

“You are not going to stay there and stare at me all night, are you Sir Clay?”

A smile of his own made it to the Knight’s lips, stepping inside the prince’s chambers. “I must say, you are quite the mystery man. Coming to visit me this late.”

“My apologies my Lord, I had been exploring the castle. I had not known these were your chambers.” Clay had tried to explain. The chambers were lit by a few candles, with the glass windows open. Balminess had found its way in. Next to the open window was a canvas, in the middle of being painted on.

“What have I said about you and your apologies. You have not done something wrong. it is a nice surprise to see you again.” The prince spoke as he closed the doors. “I was simply in the middle of painting the sunset, but as you can see, the sun is already mostly gone by now” George waved his hand towards the canvas.

When the prince moved closer, Clay had looked at the other’s leg. “Is your leg feeling any better?”

George let out a silent laugh as he got closer to the man in front of him, “Yes thank you Sir Clay. It is almost like your hands has used magic on me.” The prince’s hand touched the Knight’s shoulder and traveled it down to one of the man’s hands. George held the hand, almost like he was studying it, or comparing the size difference. Defiantly not what Clay had thought when he noticed just how effortlessly the prince’s hand fit into his big and rough ones.

“I hope I did not give you too much trouble with Sebastian. I even spoke to him today. He seemed all fine, but I wanted to thank you again Sir, Clay.”

Clay grinned as he shook his head “Now you are the one with the unnecessary apologizing. My Lord I wanted to go with you, Sebastian did not mention anything today.”

George breathed out in relief, “I have to be honest I was worried for you. I do not wish you any harm or mistreatment for something I have caused. I did not really leave you any choice.”

A moment of silence between the two lapped over them. George had waited for a response from the other, but Clay was too busy thinking about the words that had come out of the prince’s mouth.

A prince had been worried for a Knight like Clay? George has washed the other with kindness ever since he arrived. It made Clay wonder if George was as sweet to the other Knights but part of him had hopped it was affection for him and only him.

“I sense that you may experience some homesickness?” It had been a careful question, like George was studying the other, trying to figure out what had brought the man to his chambers.

“Though I have apricated every moment here, and to not discredit your welcoming. I have felt out of place recently. I do miss my family.” The prince nodded in agreement though they both knew he would not actually truly know what it must feel like.

“Tell me about your life back home. It may soothe your feelings.” George sat down on his chair that had been covered in what Clay could only explain it as being expensive fur. The prince waved his hand towards the seat in front of him, signaling the Knight to sit.

“I do not wish to keep you up my Lord-“George cut the other off when the words had left the other’s lips. “Oh, please you are not keeping me from anything. I am being serious Sir Clay, I want to know more about you.”

The Knight felt his shoulder tense, but not in discomfort. It was a trembling nervousness that had captured him in a heat. Something about being close to the prince like this had felt wrong. As he got seated and comfortable, Clay finally found the strengths to muster up his many thoughts.

“I recently received a letter from my mother. She has been feeling quite under the weather these days. I am afraid she is not telling me the whole truth because I am so far away. I feel helpless because,” Clay stopped on his own, not realizing what he had confessed.

George patiently waited for the next to be said, but no other word was spoken. The blonde had felt like an idiot. To speak of such things in front of a prince who could never understand these situations. The prince has never had to worry about the health of a close one. They had court Physicians and all the gold to heal.

As a child, Clay had absolutely loathed royalty like George as he thought they reeked of privilege and no depth of understanding what real life was. That they were all brain-washed in power and shiny jewelry. Clay had obviously been angry and no longer thinks that way. He would not have become a Knight if he truly felt that way.

George could tell the man in front of him was stuck in their own head. To make Clay ground back into reality, the prince put his hand on top of his in a careful manner, almost like he did not know if it was appropriate. “I may not be the right person to say but you have a big heart. Do not trap your thoughts, I wish to hear you.”

Few candles had died out after time had gone by, just like the two of them subconsciously getting closer to each other. Their knees were touching, and never once did the prince’s hand leave the Knight’s. The chambers had been dimed down a lot more, but the conversations were never burning out like the candles did.

It had felt like a birth to a bond and they both had recognized it on their own terms. Clay felt the tension leave his shoulders as he had nothing more to say. It had felt like George had guided the trouble in his head. It felt so easy for the man to understand his thoughts when the prince was listening, and sometimes join in with thinking of his own.

They did move onto more lighthearted subjects as George wanted to hear about the exciting aspect of coming from a village like Clay’s. Clay did not know how entertaining it had been for the other to hear about stargazing in his home village, or fields he would play hide and seek in with his friends.

“No, I have never stargazed before.” George breathed out as if he was disappointed. He locked eyes with the other before speaking, “But I have always wanted to.”

Breathless was what the Knight had felt once he stared into the comforting brownness of liquid. Something about the prince made Clay tremble slightly, feeling uneasy. Not in the bad type of uneasy but more so the type he has no control over. The feeling had felt foreign yet so familiar. George felt familiar, he felt safe, he felt like home.

The safeness was replaced by an exciting spark that had made the Knight come back from the heavenly thinking. The Knight felt the prince’s thumb brush against the rough knuckles of his. The prince looked down onto their connected hands before he whispered out

_“Maybe you could take me to watch the stars one night.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving your precious time to read this. If you have any thoughts, I would love to read about them in the comments. -I am very active-
> 
> \- Please do not share my work onto other sites


End file.
